


The Stars in Your Eyes

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July, Love, Outer Space, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Chat Noir considered re-arranging the stars before remembering where the most beautiful ones were kept.LadyNoir July Day 2:Stargazing
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Kudos: 43





	The Stars in Your Eyes

After having defeated an outer space akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir took a moment to just float still, as if they were the only two in the whole universe.

It was their first time using this power-up and they had to admit, the gear was pretty cool.

“I’m pretty sure this is not what it feels like to be an astronaut.” Chat Noir spoke as he gazed at his Lady. The white spots on her suit were like stars and just like a star, she was glowing and radiant.

Her laughter echoed through galaxy as she watched Chat Noir approach a nearby star. “Just what are you doing, Kitty?”

“I was wondering if I could rearrange the stars, make a constellation of a ladybug and black cat!” He grinned. Superpowers were amazing, the rock didn’t seem like it would be hot to touch.

Their miraculous beeped simultaneously.

“The constellations are beautiful as they are, Chat Noir,” Ladybug placed her hand in his to stop him, “but I think it’s about time we get down to earth.” She motioned for him to join her descent. She had translucent wings like a insect, but to him she was an angel.

“I guess you’re right…” He sighed as they began to enter the atmosphere. “After all, the most beautiful stars are the ones in your eyes.”

“Kitty!” Ladybug blushed at the comment, bumping his shoulder with hers before they crash landed onto the very top of the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien chuckled as they lied on the rooftop. “It’s true!”

“No, it’s not.” Marinette nuzzled her nose against his, her blue eyes examining his green. The gold flecks in them shined like the Sun, the brightest star of all, but didn't blind her. “I’d rather look into your eyes than gaze at stars any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> The teaser for their Outer Space upgrades couldn't have come out a better time!


End file.
